This application is one of the following five related patents and applications concurrently filed directed to a tape feeding, cutting and ejecting apparatus for a mailing machine: Ser. No. 08/203,132, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,287 for Roll-Tape Knife Control for a Tape-Cutting Apparatus in a Mailing Machine; U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,214 for Method for Initializing a Tape Feeding, Cutting and Ejection Apparatus for a Mailing Machine; Ser. No. 08/203,459, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,052 for Method for Controlling Speed in a Tape Feeding, Cutting and Ejection Apparatus for a Mailing Machine; Ser. No. 08/203,461 for Method for Control of Length of Imprint for a Mailing Machine; and, U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,484 for Method and Apparatus for Cutting Mailing Machine Roll Tape, all assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
In addition it is related to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 5,392,703; 5,392,704; and 5,390,594; all assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
Mailing machines are well known. Generally, mailing machines comprise a postage meter for printing an indicia on a piece of mail or on a tape and a feed base for transporting mailpieces or tapes for printing by the postage meter. Tape feeding mechanisms have typically not been incorporated into small mailing machines because of the costs involved. There are additional considerations in the design of these machines. One of the problems to be dealt with is the lack of access to the tape paths in a mailing machine. Typically any tape jams in these areas cannot be cleared by the operator and therefore require a service call.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,736 describes a mechanical device for feeding tape strips which includes a prevention means for preventing successive feeding of tape strips unless a lever has been returned to a predetermined position. U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,824 describes a tape feeding mechanism which utilizes a solenoid actuation for increasing the receiving aperture of the tape guide in order to prevent jams.